Snow Bidden Memories
by Panthino
Summary: A QuatreTrowa fic. Mild swearing and suggested images.


**_Snow Bidden Memories_**

Disclaimer: Do you really think that if I owned Gundam Wing I would be writing this peice of crap?...sighs No I do not own Gundam Wing. And though I wish I did I do not own the song Silver and Cold by AFI.

This is a 3x4x3 fic. Rated for mild swear words and suggested images.

* * *

Quatre

Quatre smiled gently as he let the keys slide from his limp fingers to fall to the oak coffee table siting just inside the door. Flash backs littered his mind and he fondly sorted through them as he slowly unwound the light blue scarf from his neck and set in on the back of his couch to be followed by a black jacket and blue gloves.

Making his way to the kitchen he paused to smell the flowers left by the maid and then continue to pull a diet soda out of the fridge. On his way to the balcony the vid phone rang and he changed his course to the study to answer. Rashid is at the other end of the line with a bright and tired smile on his face.

"Master Quatre! I'm glad I caught you." Quatre's grin gets a little bigger.

"Of course you can reach me. You know very few have this number. What is happening?" He asks as he spots a flurry of activity in the background. He knows he has stumbled upon something when Rashid's face breaks out in a huge grin.

"It's finished." Quatre's eyes grow big.

"How?"

"The boys and I have been putting in some extra hours and some local folks helped out. Maxwell's Orphanage is officially complete except for interior decorating and furnishing."

Quatre is now openly grinning. "That stuff can be taken care of when Duo comes down next week with Heero." His eyes grew big and sparkled.

"I can have a reunion! Duo and Heero are coming down next week. Trowa is here with the circus and Wufei...I'll get to that later." Rashid smiles to see Quatre filled with such excitement.

"You want me to set things up Master Quatre?"

Quatre almost violently shakes his head. "I want to set this up myself. I have things to plan now Rashid. I'll come over in the morning to see the orphanage and all that."

Rashid smiled and nodded his head as the master's eyes glazed over in a day dream and he flicked off the vid phone.

Thoughts flitted through Quatre's head as he and his diet soda walked to the balcony to watch the snow cover the city in ice crystals. Memories of a time when the G-boys had been together caused him to chuckle.

**

* * *

**

**Memory! . Duh.**

**_"Duo! Don't you even-" Heero was cut off when suddenly a snow ball made contact with his chest. _**

_**"DUO!"**_

_**"Eeep!" The braided boy took off running from his one-time victim. Just as Heero unleshed a counter snowball at Duo he dodged and leaped behind a black haired male.**_

_**Wufei almost turned purple as he whiped the wet substance from his jacket. Saying nothing he crouched and swiftly began to compact the snow into a snow ball of his own. Heero's eyes grow slightly larger as he backs away. "Kuso!"**_

_**Laughing gleefully Duo stepped away from Wufei and bent over to form his own snow ball, only to be hit from the side.**_

_**Quatre smiled as he picked up another snowball from his pile on the stone bench. Duo leaped as another snowball hit him and he smirking and picking up more snow. "Vengence is mine..."**_

_**"Injustice Wufei! Injustice!" **_

_**Suddenly Duo felt very outnumbered and torn off to hide behind a tree. Unfortunately for him he tripped and fell face first into the snow. Of course Heero, Quatre, and Wufei all started laughing.**_

_**Heero and Wufei both stumbled when hit from the side. Turning to look they saw Quatre with a giant grin on his face, but for some reason the grin disappeared and he sprinted to hide behind the very same tree that Duo had been running for. Leaning heavily on the tree he looked down to find Duo brushing snow off his braid.**_

_**"So what are we gonna do?"**_

_**One of the blond's eyebrows went up. "Do?"**_

_**Duo nodded. "Yes. Do. They have us pinned."**_

_**"We-"**_

_**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

_**The two hauled rear ends in opposite directions away from the tree as Wufei and Heero appeared and ambushed them. Easily dodging a snow ball, Quatre risked a glance back when no more came. He almost tripped over his own feet when he started laughing at what he saw.**_

_**Duo had jumped on Heero's back and was somewhat violently rubbing half melted snow into Heero's hair. Heero meanwhile was trying to dislodge the thing attached to his back. Wufei was howling like a mad man as he attempted to remove the snow, the tree had decided to drop on him, from his shirt.**_

_**Suddenly something stopped Quatre from running any further. Something solid. Something warm. Something named...**_

_**"Trowa!"**_

_**The emerald eyed man's eyes grew slightly large as he was forced to pull un-gloved hands from warm pockets as a cheerful Quatre grabbed two fistfuls of his jacket and proceeded to spin them in a circle. **_

_**Suddenly the other three males were there and Duo nearly knocked Trowa over in a hug. Wufei's eyes narrowed though they still sparkled with merriment. "Your late."**_

_**Trowa started to chuckle and his beautiful green eyes sparkled causing Quatre's heart to almost erupt with joy. That is until the nearby tree decided to dislodge it's snowing load on the four boys.**_

**End Memory! . Doi!**

* * *

Leaning on the balcony railing Quatre returned from memory lane. Sipping his drink he surveyed the surrounding area. Having a grand top floor apartment had several advantages.

The beautiful city bustled with life even as the light faded. Below he could hear and see mothers' calling rambunctious children inside for dinner. Smoke poured from chimneys and golden lights began to flick on in windows. The trees seemed frosted with crystals. Emerald leaves reminded him of emerald eyes and his own eyes strayed to the easily visible striped tent on the outskirts of the city.

Quatre had already been there once already. Sitting in the back he had cheered along with all others at the show provided. Especially when a brown haired, emerald eyed, gracefully clown boy performed.

A small smile still graced his features as he walked back through the kitchen and deposited the empty can in the recycle box. He paused as he caught the sound of someone knocking on his door. It came again softly as he approuched the door. It sounded...hesitant from some reason.

Couldn't be an early Duo. He would have just picked the lock and come bouncing in with a bright smile on his face. Heero would have put more force into the knock and if Wufei was here he probably would have been angery for some reason and bust the door to peices. So could it be Trowa? Wait-what would trow be doing here?

Quatre's eyebrows went up as he opened the door to find the previously mentioned green eyed male walking away with an odd look on his face. Quatre stepped further out, still wondering why Trowa was there. At his apartment.

"Trowa?" The gracefull clown boy turned around and a smile leapt unbidden to his lips.

"Quatre."

With a puzzled yet still polite smile on his face he stpped out some more and motioned for Trowa to come inside. "Come on in. It's to cold to stay out here."

Nodding once again Trowa walks inside and Quatre follows him in. Noticing Trowa's snow drenched sweatshirt he frowns and puts a hand on his friend's shoulder to stop him. Just as Trowa goes to ask what's wrong Quatre speaks.

" Your sweat shirt is soaked. Take it off so I can put it in the dryer."

Now it is Trowa's turn to frown. "That's not nessa-"

"Yes it is. Now give me your sweat shirt before I strip you." Grumbling Trowa begins to take off the sweat shirt. Quatre gave small sigh, happy that the sweat shirt blocked Trowa from seeing him blush as his words dawned on him and several images children shouldn't see flshed through his head.

_Bad mind._

Choking back a laugh he took Trowa's sweat shirt gratefully and walked away to the laundry room, tossing warm words over his shoulder to his friend.

"There's soda in the fridge and you know where everything else is. Make yourself at home." Safely out of site in the laundry room Quatre leaned against the wall and buried his head an the wet sweat shirt. Several thoughts floated through his head such as:

_He's been working with the horses again...I didn't know he liked french fries... _And...

_Trowa washes his clothes with the Snuggle bear?_

Relinquishing his hold on the now beloved object he tossed it in the dryer and turned it on for a half an hour. Walking back he entered the kitchen silently and paused to lean on the door frame. Trying not to disturb the perfect image before him, he forgot how to breathe.

Trowa leaned on the railing staring out onto the city like Quatre had been moments before, seeming to try to memorize everything. In one hand a clear glass with ice and Sprite was held be a hand calloused and used to working. Brown hair waved in a slight breeze, catching the light of the fading sun perfectly and sending red highlights racing across. Emerald eyes were glazed over in memories of the past or even day dreams of the future.

Recently washed white t-shirt was damp from the snow and molded to muscles that rippled when the man moved with an almost feline like grace. Blue jeans were tight enough to accentuate in the proper places and the outline of a wallet could be seen in his back pocket.

Quatre remembered to breathe and sucked in a lung full of air as quietly as he could and proceeded to walk softly to stand by Trowa. Shaking his head Quatre tried to banish several emotions that began to rise in him.

Trowa continued to stare out upon the city with a dazed expression.

Unwilling to break the silence but curious as to why he was there Quatre broke the silence.

"So Trowa, what brings you here?"

Shaken out of his reverie Trowa shrugged and took another sip of his drink. "I don't know. Just felt like it. I wasn't even sure you'd be here."

Silence.

"The Orpahange is done early and Duo and Heero are coming down next week. I was thinking of a little reunion party thing. What do you think?"

Again Trowa shrugged, his mind seeming to be else where. "Sounds okay."

Some what sick of trying to make small talk Quatre shook his head and pushed himself away from the railing. The movement caught Trowa's eyes and he stood up and turned to follow Quatre with his eyes.

Emerald eyes met aqua colored eyes.

"Trowa...Why are you really here?"

Trowa sucks in a breath and tries to find an answer for his friend. Why was he there? Had he just come to say hello? Why, why, why, why? A rush of emotions threatening to cascade over all control and he shakes his head and walks across the kitchen, ignoring his Quatre's confused and hurt expression.

Following him, Quatre sees the look of confusion cross Trowa's face as he opens the door to leave. Putting a hand on Trowa's shoulder Quatre forces him to turn around. "So I don't get an anwser?"

Trowa has to force the words out. "I don't know why I came here that's why I am leaving." Forcing himself to turn away from Quatre's hurt expression he walks out the door. Watching the door close behind him Quatre falls back on his couch as his eyes tear up and a hurt rips through his heart.

* * *

Trowa

One hand running distractedly through his hair Trowa turns left and takes a path through the park. As his thoughts pour over him, swirling in a mad rush, his other hand clenches and unclenches in his shirt. Even without his sweat shirt he doesn't even seem to acknowledge the cold.

_Real sooth Trowa Barton. Just turn your back and walk out on him._

Music can be heard in the back ground, exploding from some party or other.

'_Your sins into me_

_Oh, my beautiful one _

_Your sins into me _

_As a rapturous voice escapes, _

_I will tremble a prayer _

_And I'll beg for forgiveness_

_Your sins into me_

_Oh, my beautiful one'_

Trowa cannot seem to pin point exactly what it is that he seeks and it bothers him. For some reason memories of the past rush into the forefront of his mind.

'_Light, like the flutter of wings,_

_feel your hollow voice rushing into me_

_As you're longing to sing_

_So I... I will paint you in silver, _

_I will wrap you in cold I will lift up your voice as I sink'_

_**Quatre has hold of his jacket and the two are spinning in a circle in the snow. His bright aqua eyes twinkle up at Trowa and he has to force himself to remember to breathe. All the emotion in those two shining orbs seems to radiate outwards. Trowa wishes time would stop or better yet stay spinning like this forever. With Quatre's beautiful eyes glowing up at him, filled with joy and what he could swear was love.**_

'_Your sins into me_

_Oh, my beautiful one, now _

_Your sins into me _

_As a rapturous voice escapes, _

_I will tremble a prayer And I'll beg for forgiveness _

_Your sins into me _

_Cold in life's throws, I'll fall asleep for you_

_Cold in life's throws, I only ask you turn away _

_Cold in life's throws, I'll fall asleep for you _

_Cold in life's throws, I only ask you turn_

_As they seep... into me, oh, my beautiful one, now'_

_Love? Is that this-this whatever that is making me lose control?...Do I love Quatre?_

Trowa finds himself standing up from where he collapsed on a park bench and beginning to make his way back th way he came.

'_Your sins into me _

_Oh, my beautiful one, now_

_Your sins into me _

_As a rapturous voice escapes,_

_I will tremble a prayer _

_And I'll beg for forgiveness _

_Your sins into... Your sins into me_

_Oh, my beautiful one_'

* * *

Quatre

There is someone knocking at the door again. _Probably Trowa come back for his sweat shirt.._ Quatre almost snarls at the green bundle of cloth sitting in his lap. Trowa's sweat shirt is completely dry and Quatre can't help but lift it to his face again and inhale Trowa's scent.

The knocking comes again, more persistent and louder. _Trowa?...I hope not. Stupid pig headed man._ Quatre slumps in front of the door and buries his head in the sweat shirt, letting the rising tears flow down and be absorbed by the fabric. _Who am I kidding I'm in love with him._

The knocking is more frantic now and a voice accompanies it.

"Dammit Quatre! Open the door!"

_Stupid! _"Why should I? You didn't want to stay here earlier!" He can here Trowa grumbling and swearing at the door under his breath.

"Quatre!...Please just open the door..."

The blond frowns at the pain filled note in the other's voice.

"Fine..." A deep sigh of relief is heard on the other side of the door. Quatre opens the door to find a drenched Trowa leaning on the door frame looking up at him from under dripping wet brown bangs. Concern overrides Quatre's anger and he pulls Trowa into the room and runs off to come back with a towel.

"Stupid man. You could have frozen to a side walk or-"

Trowa chuckles. _What the hell? Is he CHUCKLING?_

One rough hand reaches up to clasp a paler hand and gently squeeze it. Suddenly the chuckle is gone and Trowa is serious again. "I'm sorry."

Quatre's eyes narrow and he sees something new in the green eyes. A new light.

"I'm sorry for being rude. I'm sorry for walking out on you like that, and I am sorry for not doing this sooner."

By this time Quatre is throughly confused. "Not doing what sooner?" His question is answered, though not in words.

Trowa grasps both of the blond's hands and pulls him into a passionate kiss.

On the floor the towel and sweat shirt are forgotten.

* * *

This took me like fours hours straight to write. . I amsotired. I swear my teddy bear just told me to shut up and eat the gold fish...O.o I didn't know I had a goldfish. Do I have a gold fish?

Celeb Loki: Panthino shut up!

Talis: wakes up from being curled up on the heater I am trying to sleep here!

Silver: WE HAVE A GOLD FISH?

Talis & Celeb Loki: SHUT UP!

Panthino: I don't know. Do we have a gold fish?


End file.
